Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) utilize a combination of an internal combustion engine with an electric motor to provide the power needed to propel a vehicle. This arrangement provides improved fuel economy over a vehicle that has only an internal combustion engine. One method of improving the fuel economy in an HEV is to shutdown the engine during times that the engine operates inefficiently, and is not otherwise needed to propel the vehicle. In these situations, the electric motor is used to provide all of the power needed to propel the vehicle. Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) utilize one or more motors to provide the power needed to propel a vehicle, without an internal combustion engine. By eliminating the engine, BEVs may provide fuel economy improvements over HEVs.
The one or more motors each include a stator that is secured within a motor housing. Motor operation results in a reaction torque being applied to the stator. The stator is secured to the housing, to withstand this reaction torque.